divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Elf
The elves are one of the sentient seven main races inhabiting Rivellon. They are also known as one of the elder races. Physiology Elegant, slender and taller even than a lizard drawn to their full height the elves enjoy a fortitude that is unmatched between the main Seven Races of Rivellon.Modern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 29 - Slender, elegant, and tall (taller even than a lizard drawn to full height) elves are also renowned for their unmatched fortitude. Because of this and their cultural tendency of keeping themselves hidden within their ancient forests allowed them to live inordinately long livesModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 29 - This, coupled with their tendency to keep themselves hidden away in their ancestral forests, has allowed them to live inordinately long lives.. Many generations of men , dwarves and lizards may pass before elven lifetime runs its course if it ever does. There are rumors that elves do not die of natural causes and pass away only if they are killedModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 29 - Many generations of men, dwarves, and lizards may pass before an elven lifetime has run its course – if ever it does. Some even say the elves are immortal and will not die unless they are killed.. Culture Society Elven society is centered around the tribe unlike the other races. Elves live in tight-knit tribes knotted throughout their forests, where they had carefully and intentionally cultivated a reputation for cruelty towards outsidersModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 31 - Elven society is centered not around the family, but the tribe. Elves live in tight-knit units knotted throughout their forests, where they carefully cultivate a reputation for cruelty toward outsiders.. This reputation stems from „fact“ that elves invite intruders to partake in ancient ritual during which they partake in the tribes most sacred of meals… the unsuspecting traveler himselfModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 31 - Unfortunately, the foreigner will not remember this great honour, as the meal the elves prepare and eat with the greatest of solemnity and respect shall be the unsuspecting traveller themselves.. On contrary this „fact“ is born out of prejudice and neccesity since elves give birth very rarelyModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 31 - These acts are performed not out of any true baseness, but because elves give birth very rarely. Elven culture also regards all live as sacred and to be cherished and this is why elves hope that by maintaining this fearsome reputation outsiders will avoid meddling with their business which could end in looses too great for the elves to recover fromModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 31 - Elves hope that by discouraging outsiders from meddling in their affairs, they will avoid bloody conflicts that could lead to losses to huge to recover from.. Unlike in other societies crimes ,which are extremely rare within a tribe, are always solved diplomaticallyModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 31 -Conflicts within the tribe are always solved diplomatically, and crime is nearly unheard-of within elvish society. as elves value life, stories, community, art , traditions and natural world more than anything elseModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 31 - Elves value connection to the natural world, stories and art, ritual, and community.. Some elves who choose to leave the tribe and venture into cosmopolitan regions often result into criminality in order to survive as linguistic and cultural differences are too greatModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 31 - Some elves do choose to leave the tribal unit and venture into cosmopolitan regions, where their linguistic and cultural differences may keep them from many traditional professionals. In such cases, it is not unheard-of for such elves to resort to criminality in order to survive.. Religion Elves were created by a Seven God Tir-Cendelius to whom elves pay utmost respect. Alongside him elves pay tribute to their Mother tree and to the Scions . As a members of the seven races elves worship the Divine whom they regard as an avatar of their god. Although eversince the destruction of the elven forests in 1233 AD had left them with bitterness, anger and sadness towards the Divine even though he later made amends to the Elves and gave them lands and vast riches from Divine Order. Memory and language Since the elves are extremely long-lived beings they value their collective memory most highlyModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 31 - As long-lived creatures, elves value their collective memory most highly.. The forests in which they live are are considered by them as „spiritual repositories“ of their ancestors memories and besides this they eat the flesh of their friends and foes so that their valuable stories do not perish with them but persevere so they can be told once againModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 31 - They see the forests as spiritual repositories of their ancestors’ memories and eat the flesh of friends and foes, so that valuable stories do not die and can again be retold.. Burial culture Death in elven society is rare and marked with a great ritual during which the blood and the remains of the deceased are treated with utmost dignityModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 33 - Death in elven society is relatively rare and marked with great and sombre ritual. Body and blood are treated with utmost dignity.... The heart of the deceased elf is consumed and the corpse is put into pit of blood where it can take a root and become a tree. In this way the elves surround themselves with their ancestorsModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 33 - the heart consumed, and the corpse is cast into a pit of blood, there to take root and become a tree. In this way, the elves surround themselves with their ancestors. Appearance in the series Divinity:Dragon Commander In Dragon Commander the Player character can marry an elven princess. The Dragon form associated with elves was not unfortunately released but can be still found in game files. Divinity:Original Sin Divine Divinity In Divine Divinity the player encounters many elves and also gets to visit an Elven village Fiu Nimble in Dark Forest. The player also meets Eleanalessa and Lanilor who made appearances across the series. Divinity Original Sin: 2 The most notable Characters *The canon hero of the elves is Sebille Kaleran who is the Godwoken champion of Tir-Cendelius. *Another most notable character is Saheila who is elven far-seer. *Ryker the keeper of the graveyard in Driftwood is also one of the most memorable characters. *Eleanalessa an elven beauty who is important especially during Lohses storyline. Talents *Ancestral Knowledge *Corpse Eater Racial ability Flesh Sacrifice *Due to the Elves ability to gain memories from body parts they eat the Elves are probably the best race to play for story as you will gain more insight into characters and some relevant stories by consuming body parts. Divinity II: Dragon Knight Saga During this game which takes place in 1300 AD the elves along with other Elder Races (Dwarves and Lizards) are presumed extinct or atleast hidden. The only "elven" race which makes an appearance in game are Dragon Elves who are product of Dragons "experiments" on elves shortly after they were created by their God. Notes *The decription of elves in Divinity Original sin 2 has been since the official release of the game been changed. Here is the description from early release: "Elegant and long-lived, elves are skilled Sourcerers. Memory is the keystone to elven culture; they can absorb memories by consuming the flesh of others." *in Early access of DOS2 the racial talent for elves was: Elegant - Grants +2 to Finesse. *in Early access of DOS2 the racial skill Flesh Sacrifice had slightly different benefits. The main difference was in damage boosts which was a 25% damage boost and the cooldown was 4 turns. *The information on the fate of the elven forests and their relationship to Lucian is acquired from Divinity Original Sin 2 "Purge" ending. Whether the Elves forgave him or not in the end is unknown. References Elves.png|The character creation menu with a female elf from early access of Divinity Original Sin 2 Elf(male).png|Male elf in character creation menu from Divinity Original Sin 2 early access Flesh Sacrifice.png|The Early Access description of elves Racial skill Category:Races